Time After Time
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: A collection of fluffy/new life Sizzy one shots of the events after Simon's proposal to Izzy. Marriage, Simon and Izzy's new jobs, and more to come. (Rated T for language mild, non descriptive smut)
1. Chapter 1

Isabelle carefully bit into another slice of cake, sighing.

"Clary! This is ridiculous, I'm never gonna decide what flavor of cake I want out of fifty flavors-"

"Fifty-seven," Clary corrected. "And it shouldn't be stressful, just choose which one you like the best."

Isabelle sighed again, running fingernails through her hair. It was extremely stressful planning a wedding for herself. Izzy had helped plan plenty before- but now was the time it was her own. "Can we have several? I don't know Clary, when you said you were going to order a cake for me I didn't know you were going to order a cake for me. We would have been fine with any flavor and now there's too many choices."

Clary smiled a little. "I know it's gonna be hard Izzy, I just thought you may wanted choose. I understand."

"Just get vanilla?" Izzy said softly.

"Of course!" Clary agreed before walking out of the room.

Good, another decision out of the way. Isabelle knew she wanted their wedding to be special ever since Simon proposed to her, and she always thought she had such an eye for these things it wouldn't be a big deal. But lately, it felt like every little detail would be important. Even the flavor of the cake.

And even more, although Simon had been helping incredibly, Isabelle was worried a bit about how it was going to turn out. Although Simon was a shadowhunter now, they still had mundane traditions that weren't the same as shadowhunter ones, and she wanted to make sure that she had both of their traditions in the event.

Besides, Izzy didn't know what ideas Simon had quite yet. She knew Simon was a complete, utter nerd, and even she admitted to herself (though not to others) that she had gotten maybe a little into the books and movies Simon showed her. They were interesting. But she didn't know if he was going to incorporate the themes of these fandoms in the wedding. Isabelle didn't want it to be cheesy, and didn't want to be embarrassed, but Simon hadn't approached her about it. Even so, Izzy knew she would have to say no if he decided to change the entire theme of the wedding to Star Wars or something.

Speaking of Simon, he walked through the door, a bag in hand and pulled out a chair, sitting next to Isabelle.

"Two more weeks," he sighed, his expression a mix of stress and happiness.

"Mhmm," Izzy sighed. She pulled her black curls back, tying them up messily to see Simon.

"Anyways," Simon began. "The wedding planning seems to be going beautifully so far. It's a pretty traditional Shadowhunter wedding, but I maybe had just a few ideas to put some of our own couple mojo in there."

Isabelle's brows furrowed in confusion for a moment, and she gave a joking smile. "Alright, let's see it. But I am NOT dressing up as Princess Leia no matter how hard you try to convince me."

Simon snorted in laughter. "Isabelle, I would not do that to you. This wedding is important to us, not a costume party. You figure I wouldn't know that?"

Isabelle smirked, covering up her relief.

Simon gave another smile. "They are certainly just as memorable as shadowhunter weddings. It's not Halloween. Besides, I'm a shadowhunter now. Embracing my new traditions," Simon grinned. "Anyways," he said, pulling out the box onto the table. "This might have been a stupid idea, but I picked up some jewelry for you. A subtle hint of our nerdiness. But let me know if you don't like it, because I can take it back-" he ran on.

Izzy opened the box slowly and grinned. "Time turner necklace from Harry Potter? Game of Thrones dragon earrings?"

"I know it's not traditional Shadowhunter wedding jewels or whatever, but, just an idea."

Izzy only smiled at him. "Traditional Shadowhunter jewels? Really? Simon, this is pretty kick ass. I love it."

"You do?" Simon asked.

"Of course. You had a pretty good eye in finding some pretty jewelry, Si. This is nice gold and silver."

She stood up, scooting over to sit on Simon's lap.

"My handsome geek," she said, kissing him on the cheek."This is all your fault."

"I am glad to have converted Isabelle Lightwood. Je t'aime, my lady."


	2. Wedding Bells Ring

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit. We're getting married. What if Isabelle walks out on me, or what if she hates me, or doesn't like me anymore?" Simon asked flusteredly.

Magnus prodded him in the back before proceeding to run his hair through a comb and spray it with water.

"You will be fine, Simon," Alec said. His expression seemed genuine to Simon this time. "She loves you, and I've decided I can deal with you being my step brother. You've come a long way."

"I know- it's just hard not to be worried," Simon sighed.

Jace smirked. "With that attitude, you're going to be throwing up all over Izzy when you get up there."

Simon's face turned an ever paler shade of white.

"Don't mind them, Simon. Alec, dear- pass over the hair gel?" Magnus insisted.

He seemed so calm and collected, yet he wasn't the one getting married.

"Yeah, you will be fine," Jace smiled assuringly. He flipped a lock of blonde hair out of his face and stood up, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Besides, if you pull this off, you're going to get laid."

"What?!" Alec sputtered. "Do not talk about their sex life around me-"

Even Simon's eyes flashed angrily at Jace. "Yes, Jace. It's pretty obvious that we are probably going to have an interesting night, considering this is our wedding."

"Interesting night," mocked Jace. "Just kidding, Si. It's going to be great."

Simon let out another nervous breath as Magnus pulled through his hair with a comb, finally giving a satisfied smile after messing through it with an abundance of hair gel and hairspray.

"Alright, let's go Simon. We have to be in the main hall." Jace ushered, pulling Simon up.

Simon squinted. "Do I really want you as my best man? Clary would have been better."

"Clary is a female," Jace explained sarcastically. "And that is why she is the maid of honor."

Simon nodded, rolling his eyes in amusement as they finally opened the door and trailed into the hallway.

Simon could not describe how nervous he felt walking up the aisle with Jace. The room was full of people, who didn't notice him walking up until he stood up in the front. Gold and white streamed around the room, accompanied by red roses. Luckily this time they had not messed up the flower order.

Clary joined the opposite side, flowers in her hands, waiting for Isabelle to take her place. She only winked at him and mouthed 'it's gonna be okay,' before turning to the door.

Simon pushed his glasses up his nose, staring anxiously at the doorway. And there goes the music-

Isabelle was absolutely stunning. Even if Simon had never seen her look more nervous in her entire life, her anxious upturned smile was cute. Gold overflowed under her strapless dress, accompanied by Alec walking besides her. Her parents sat in the back of the wedding, but it was hard to stay close to them after everything that happened.

Oh, and yes she was wearing the earrings and the necklace. And they looked beautiful.

She walked nervously up the stairs, taking her spot in front of Clary and looking at Simon, black curls pouring over her shoulders. They were weaved with flowers, and Simon made sure to leave kudos to Clary, who mentioned she would be doing Izzy's hair.

The vows went so quickly that Simon barely had time to think, and then there was the point of asking Simon if he would always stay beside Isabelle.

He was not sure of anything more in his life, but still, his voice cracked when he looked into her warm eyes and said "I do."

She returned the words as genuinely as he had, tears staining her eyes.

Clary brought forward their steles, and Isabelle cautiously looked over to Simon, gently touching his wrist.

Her fingers were like fire, holding down his arm gently.

She looked into his eyes, as if making sure that he wanted to do this, and so Izzy began swirling lines of the Wedded Union rune on his arm. The burning sensation subdued when he began tracing the lines on her own arm.

"And now," one of the new silent brothers spoke. "As they say in the mundane world, you may kiss the bride."

Simon stared at Izzy, still not in belief of the happiness in this moment. Izzy smirked, looking up at him. "Simon. Are you going to kiss me?" Her question was flirtatious more than disappointed, seeing he was probably just frozen in the moment.

And then he just fell against her face, earning a sharp intake of breath from Isabelle as he pressed his lips on hers. The crowd cheered, but all Simon could hear was Isabelle's small laughs and breaths as they kissed. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him, probably exposing most of her legs, but she didn't care, and Simon held her up all the same until he lost balance and tipped backwards.

Hitting the floor was pretty painful, but all Simon could think about was Isabelle's flustered and laughing smile as she pushed herself off of him.

"So you aren't mad I tripped and we fell over?" Simon asked again.

Isabelle sighed dramatically. "Oh it was the most horrible thing- No, Simon it was fantastic. It made the event more interesting."

He sat on the bed in their room in the hotel they were staying in, taking off the uncomfortable shoes he wore all day, and stripping away the bulky suit until all he wore was a white button up.

Isabelle was brushing her hair at the vanity, swaying her hips in the wedding dress still. She laid the brush down on the counter before kicking off the heels she was wearing, and crawled into bed, surrounding them in golden silk.

Izzy gave a smile as she reached for Simon's shirt, unbuttoning what was still left on his body. "Is this okay?" She said, asking consent as she straddled over his legs.

He nodded with a smile, pulling off his glasses before crashing into Isabelle's lips. He trailed a hand up her dress, rubbing her silky skin before pulling away and helping her pull away the top of her dress.

"I got through the wedding without throwing up," Simon admitted happily. "So what's our next adventure?"

"You still have a job Si. We can travel together for your job- I can come with you- If you want of course- I don't want to mess with your job."

"That would be wonderful Iz. It would be good to have some help sometimes being a recruiter. But what else are you going to do?" Simon asked.

"I'm training to be an ambassador of the Shadowhunters to maintain peace. Going to talk to Seelies, make sure werewolves don't kill people. That sort of thing."

Simon only smiled. "That's great Izzy. That's amazing. We can be together all the time."

Isabelle blushed, scratching the back of her head. "Thanks Si," She said, trailing a finger down Simon's chest. "Celebrate all the good news with a little fun?" She winked.

Simon grinned. "Of course Izzy."


	3. To Travel and to Recruit

The next of Simon's assignment was set in Colorado, which meant they had to get packed and leave in less than an hour.

Isabelle flung clothes around her room in the institute, Simon waiting patiently at the door of her room with a packed suitcase. Magnus was already outside with a portal prepared.

Simon cursed in surprise when a pair of underwear fell onto his head, throwing it back to Izzy as she finally finished throwing clothes in and zipped up her suitcase.

"Ready Simon! Sorry," Isabelle huffed, pulling the suitcase over her shoulder before running along with Simon.

"Sorry I'm anxious," she explained. "I know you genuinely mean that you would like me to help with your job, but this is my first time trying to recruit. Simon, just tell me if I'm ever doing something wrong, I just want everything to be okay."

Simon slung an arm around her shoulder as they walked over to the door of the institute. "You'll be fine Izzy. And of course. I'm not the type of guy to not tell his girlfriend when she's messing up. Well, not anymore."

Izzy punched him in the arm. "That's why I love you, dork."

Magnus was waiting impatiently outside, as soon as they stepped foot outside, he waved his hands to open the portal.

"Thank you Magnus!" Simon grinned as they ran through the portal.

They arrived in a family restroom of the Denver airport, slumped against the titles from the impact.

Simon looked over to Izzy, pulling her up before kicking open the door and walking out. Isabelle caught up beside him, trying to act casual. She pulled at the itchy sweater trailing up her neck, covering runes from human eyes. Clary had agreed that while they were gone she needed to create a tune that just hid marks on Shadowhunters from mundanes, nothing else.

It didn't take long for them to find a way out of the place, grab a rental car, and drive out to the city.

They checked into a fairly nice hotel. It wasn't a five star resort, but welcoming. They only dropped off their stuff in the room before trampling down the stairs and scouring the city for the human with the sight they would talk to.

Isabelle walked along Simon, dressed in a long black coat. Simon looked so adorably cute in his long sleeves sweater that if Izzy wasn't focused on the task at hand she would have pushed him into an alleyway and kissed right there.

It didn't take them very long to find the described mundane, having only walked under an hour. Simon wondered how Isabelle could ever stand a minute in her heels.

The mundane sat crouched down in a corner of an alleyway, wrapped in a blanket, only the girls black hair tussled over.

"She's only supposed to be ten," Simon whispered.

They walked towards the girl, yet Izzy felt obligated to stand to the side when Simon got closer and crouched down.

The girl was startled by those in front of her, but her glassy brown eyes soon found Isabelle.

"Am I dreaming again? Mom?" The girl asked in a small voice.

Isabelle's eyes widened.

"No," Simon began softly. "It's okay, we're not your parents, but we're here to help you. We can talk to you about things you've seen."

The girl nodded. "Are you sure I'm not dead?"

Simon's eyes furrowed in confusion, looking over to Isabelle leaning against the bricks.

"No, I don't think you're dead," Izzy said curiously. "Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head no, and they proceeded to hold her hand while they walked down the dangerous streets to the Denver institute, explaining carefully about the world of the Shadowhunters. The girl agreed to stay at the institute of the city and talk to them.

"You did good, Simon," Izzy sighed. After the girl, they conveniently found one adult mundane with the sight, and sat down with them to talk about why they had seen Simon and Izzy when they had glamours on. They agreed to meet tomorrow to explain more.

And now Isabelle was slumped against the hotel bed, giving a small yawn. She looked over to the alarm clock, shrugging as the time flashed eleven at night.

Isabelle stripped off her clothes and took a hasty shower, joining Simon in bed in the dark room.

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fall asleep. But minutes passed, and she eventually found herself fiddling with Simon's brown locks of hair.

"Hm?" He asked sleepily, stretching an arm around her head.

Isabelle smiled. "Sorry. Just having a hard time getting to sleep."

The only sounds were Izzy's worn voice and the breathing between them, the room silent.

Simon propped up his head, looking down at her. "What's wrong Iz?"

"I don't know, I just don't think I'm set out for recruiting, you know? And that little girl thought I was her- mother."

Simon shook his head, eyes blinking open from sleep. "Izzy you did okay. And that girl probably doesn't have any parents. She couldn't help but wonder if you were her mom. Don't worry about it," Simon insisted.

Izzy nodded and said nothing else, just tucking her head under Simon's and sinking in, letting him run fingers through her hair and gently rub her scalp in an attempt to help her sleep.


	4. When Your Girlfriend Is A Badass

"Alright," Clary groaned. "We haven't had a free minute to have fun. All it's been is watching over the institute and planning for the wedding and the baby. We need to go somewhere."

Clary had recently announced she was three months pregnant with Jace, and it showed even now on her tiny body.

Izzy smiled, laying a hand on hers. "Believe me- I know planning a wedding is stressful. Let's go out to a club tonight. Let a little loose."

Clary sighed. "Honestly, that sounds great. Jace and I can just have a few drinks and dance for a little while without worry."

"Exactly," Isabelle said. "There are plenty of people able to watch over the institute for a few hours. Simon and I haven't gone out for a while either. I've been going with him a few times for his job over the past few months, but mostly I feel like I'm getting in the way, and Simon's supposed to leave in a few more days anyways."

"Yeah, that's what comes with the job. It kind of sucks he's gone so often, him being my parabatai, but I'm sure he won't have to continue his job much longer. Three shadowhunter families have been getting ready to have children, and we've found over sixty mundanes with the sight who agreed to be Shadowhunters. Then you guys can just continue being Shadowhunters here. What about your job Izzy? Are things going okay with the Seelies?"

Isabelle sighed. "It's been kind of hard. They refuse to say anything even if I talk to them. But even though everything's tense, it seems like they're peaceful. The werewolves and vampires are on our good side, for now. I still meet up with them to discuss shadow world issues, but everything's okay with them."

"That's good," Clary assured her, standing up. She stacked a bunch of flower and dress catalogs together and plopped them on the counter in the kitchen.

"Considering we had dinner, and you still take two hours to get ready, we should probably get going," Clary said, raising a brow. Isabelle raised an angry brow in offense until she realized what Clary said was true.

"Alright Clary," Isabelle agreed. "But you're coming with me. Let's do something with your hair and put on a sexy dress."

Clary shook her head, laughing as Isabelle took her hand and began dragging her towards her room, only stopping to alert Simon and Jace of their plans.

Soon the ladies stepped into the hallway, Clary's hair up into a stylish up-do, sporting a short red dress that just reached above her knees.

Isabelle's outfit was similar, yet of course had very Izzy like elements to it- dark blue holographic glitters covering it, shorter and showing more cleavage than Clary's, paired of course with flats and red lipstick. She had began wearing flats once in a while to be shorter than Simon, which he seemed to enjoy being the taller one at times.

Simon walked out and immediately stuttered, looking at Izzy and grinning.

They made their way to the nearest popular club, easily making way past the bouncer and into the place blaring with music.

Clary and Jace immediately went over to grab a drink, while Isabelle dragged Simon to the dance floor, waggling her eyebrows flirtingly. They danced for a while, Simon clearly enjoying the time away from his job, dancing like a madman.

Isabelle leaned into kiss him, giggling loudly.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get us a drink," Simon said loudly, trying to get the smaller Izzy to hear him over the music.

She nodded and watched him walk off, dancing simply by herself close to the bar where Simon was talking to the bartender. Simon looked back to Isabelle, discovering a taller guy standing in front of her now. "Hey babe, wanna get out of here?" Simon heard the guy say.

Oh shit, Simon thought. Now is the time I'm supposed to be the protective boyfriend and scare him away-

The guy reached over to grope at Isabelle's chest, but she stopped him sternly.

"Not interested- I'm married, okay?" She spat.

"Oh come on," the guy insisted, following her and placing a hand on her thigh. "No one had to know, and I wanna see that beautiful little body of yours screaming my name-"

Just as Simon was getting up to walk over, angry and nervous at the guy who was clearly taller and more muscular than him, Isabelle threw back her arm and punched him square in the face.

The guy fell to the floor, cursing, rubbing blood off his face.

"Ask me again, and I'll be sticking my heels up your ass and stabbing you with my knife collection," she cursed, walking away.

Simon looked at her, astounded as she sat on the barstool beside him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear sheepishly.

"Izzy, that was amazing."

Isabelle smiled. "I suppose it was. I know that I was always used as the sexual distraction, but there's a reason that we did that, then proceeded to kill those love struck stupid demons. One thing I've always liked about you-" Isabelle pointed at his noise. "Is you can be amazing in bed without having to prod at me at a club."

Simon blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Of course I'm amazing," he said jokingly. "It's not like I haven't had experience with tons of girls before you-"

Isabelle laughed, leaning over and kissing him.

Their drinks arrived, and they sipped slowly, watching Jace and Clary instead dance together.

Despite Izzy's encounter before, she was soon smiling at Jace and Clary dancing with the music.

She probably has to deal with that a lot, Simon realized sadly.

He laced his hand in hers, and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Iz."

She turned around and cracked a grin. "I love you too. Wanna get out of here? I don't think Clary and Jace would miss us."

Simon nodded, clasping his hand in Isabelle's as they left the club, walking down the streets of New York as a cool breeze whipped around.

They stopped at another small cafe, taking the time to have some drinks without blaring music and sweaty bodies.

Izzy hiccupped and giggled, and even Simon began to notice a drowsiness settle over him after a few cocktails and shots.

So Simon took the liberty of walking Isabelle back into the institute, immediately heading to her room in which Simon pressed his lips to Izzy's, in which she gladly kissed back, pulling them on the bed.

Clothes were thrown off in drunken muse, and Simon traced his fingers over Izzy's mumbling body, and she eagerly pressed herself onto him, letting out soft groans with Simon as they had drunken sex and then proceeded to fall asleep curled up together in the sheets.


	5. Theres No Way In The Shadowworld

Simon had been gone to Georgia for the past few days. Isabelle had just finished a meeting with the Werewolf representatives, and she was heading back to the institute, checking the time on her phone.

Her eyes flashed over the date and she stopped, heart beating in her chest. She hadn't had her cycle yet- it was late. Three days late.

"There is no way in the shadow world-" Izzy said anxiously. Still, when she picked up lunch on the way back, she bought a test which she disguised in her purse. What would Alec think if Izzy thought she might be pregnant? Her last late night with Simon had been tainted with lots of drinks, and she didn't remember anything. Nothing at all. Which meant they were probably stupid enough to forgo protection.

Izzy laid her bags down in the kitchen of the institute, slowly eating her salad with thoughts all over her mind. There was no way- it was just another freak out like when Izzy was fifteen and thought she was the next Virgin Mary. But this time she had actually had sex, which was probably unprotected. Would she be a good parent? What would Simon think? Was she too young? This was all too much.

And then when Izzy took the test and she was positive, she laid down on her bed and cried.

She cried in uncertainty and fear and no idea of what she and Simon would do. Simon might hate her, or leave her- Of course she was overreacting. Simon wouldn't do that- hopefully. But she was tired and scared and just laid down and slept for a long time.

She woke up with a knock on the door. It was already morning the next day- and Simon was back. Izzy's breath hitched, but she managed to say, "Come in."

Simon came in the room, and Isabelle put on a smile. Although her heart was beating faster than ever, she felt better after the sleep.

"How was the trip?" Izzy asked simply. He nodded. "It was great! I recruited two new Shadowhunters."

Isabelle smiled. "Let's get some coffee and catch up?"

She would have to tell him sooner or later, and the sooner would probably be better.

They walked a few blocks down to the coffee shop, ordering two iced coffees for the hot day and finding a close park to sit down at.

The wind swept Isabelle's dark hair as the couple sat on the ground. Isabelle looked at the sky with her dark sunglasses covering her already dark eyes and sighed nervously, tapping her fingers against her leg.

Simon let Isabelle lean her head against his shoulder, watching the clouds swim by as they sat peacefully, sipping on their drinks. But Isabelle was obviously was swimming with bits of anxiety, tapping her fingers on the silk dress running over her.

Simon sighed and looked over at Isabelle. "Are you okay Izzy?"

Isabelle used two fingers to push the sunglasses up her nose and onto her head, looking at Simon. Her hands clasped in his and she looked him straight in the eye. Simon was confused and worried. It seemed like Isabelle was going to break up with him or something. Was she? Oh no-

She cut off his thoughts.

"I'm pregnant." She breathed. Her eyes were a mix of hopefulness and worry at Simon's reaction, watering. She blinked away tears, eyes red staring into Simon's eyes.

"Your pregnant? But-" Simon began, his eyes wide. "Say that again?" He had heard completely what she said- obviously she said she was pregnant. Simon's mind struggled to comprehend the new information, ending up staring at Isabelle's anxious expression.

Isabelle laughed nervously, pulling her black, silky hair back. "I don't know Simon. We were pretty drunk last time at the club. I don't remember if we used protection, and then yesterday I was worried and took a test and-"

Simon's face was still in awe, looking at Izzy's shy looking features in the moment. He struggled to regain his composition, putting a hand on hers.

"And um, no matter what you say, we are keeping it." She said slowly, pursing her lips.

Simon frowned. "Why wouldn't you think I wouldn't want to keep it Izzy?" Isabelle was pregnant. She was pregnant. She had a tiny human living inside her that Simon made.

It felt like Sex Ed class all over again.

"I don't know-" she began, flustered. "I just thought maybe you wouldn't feel ready for this and I was worried you would leave me or something-" she trailed off, her gaze blank.

There was silence for a few moments, and Isabelle wiped her eyes vigorously, staining her eyes with mascara.

"No Isabelle. Never. This is amazing- We're going to be parents, Izzy. And I'll always be there for you. Of course I'm nervous, hell, but we can be parents. Of course if you want to." His eyes swam with excitement now, mixed with a little worry that seemed not as important in the moment.

"Thank you, Simon," Izzy breathed, relieved. "I'm sorry that I ever doubted you."

"You have a right to be worried, Iz," Simon insisted, "I mean- yeah, this came out of nowhere. It's going to be stressful, but I know that we will get through it."

He leaned down to Isabelle and placed a hand over her stomach. "We made a little human. And it's inside of you. It's ours, Iz." Simon ran on, smiling like an Idiot.

Izzy laughed, shaking her head as if she was ashamed of him. "Of course Simon. It's like you've never seen someone pregnant before."

But she waited a moment before smiling back at Simon and cooing at her abdomen. "You're right Simon. We made this. It's so exciting, and nerve wracking all at the same time."

Simon wrapped his arms around Isabelle, smiling, breathing in her scent.

"Isabelle. I know things might get rough at times, but I'm going to take care of you no matter what. And we're going to take care of this baby. Our child will have better parents than yours Iz."

Isabelle nodded in agreement, looking out into the field. Children played, giggling happily as they did those childish things of playing in the dirt and throwing around a ball.

"I want to give them love. And not ignore them, or leave them on their own. And I don't want to put them through a divorce." Izzy said, more seriously now.

"I cannot imagine us getting a divorce Isabelle- Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes; Being vexed a sea nourish'd with loving tears: What is it else?"

Isabelle narrowed her eyes. "Are you quoting one of those Shakespeare plays?"

Simon rolled his eyes and kissed her excitedly. "We're going to be kick ass parents."

Isabelle smiled back. "Hell yeah we are."

But her smile faltered and she looked down. "I'm going to have to tell everyone. Alec, and my parents and- Oh god Simon, Alec is going to kill you."

Simon gave a small nervous laugh. "Your right. But I'm sure they will be supportive, and hopefully Alec's feelings of happiness of being an uncle will overtake his murderous instincts for me impregnating his sister."

"I'm just worried-" Isabelle sighed.

Simon nodded in assurement, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Whenever you're ready, Izzy. Give it a few weeks to think about how you want to tell everyone. It's still months away. It's natural to be a little nervous."

Isabelle laughed and nodded, locking lips with him happily. He tasted of coffee and Chapstick which frankly didn't taste at all good- but Izzy didn't care.

"Alec?"

"Yes?"

"You know how you and Magnus have kids?"

"Yes…"

"Well I might, just maybe, be having kids with Simon."

"Simon got you pregnant," Alec said sternly, looking over to the anxious boy next to Izzy. Jace and Clary sat next to them, wide eyed.

"Yes Alec," Izzy sighed, raising a brow towards her brother. Even though he seemed calm as usual, one could see a lot of emotions running through him at that very moment.

"So you're saying it was an accident. And it was Simon's fault." Alec blinked.

"No, no!" Izzy rushed to explain. "No it wasn't an accident- and it wasn't Simon's fault. We just may have accidently gotten really drunk last time and may have accidently-" Izzy stopped for a moment before sighing, seeing the mixed expressions on everyone's faces.

"Look- it was unexpected. And I'm scared, really scared. I've never been a parent before, but I think Simon and I can do it. I want to raise a child better than how our parents were to us- and let them become a strong Shadowhunter."

"And," Simon added. "We have each other, so I'm sure with the help of you guys we can begin raising a child. I think- we're gonna be okay. I think we're ready after we learn a few things."

Alec was expressionless for a moment, then cracked a grin. "I'm happy for you Izzy. You and Simon will be good parents, and I'm happy to teach you guys a few things."

"Oh thank goodness Alec," Izzy sighed in relief, pulling herself off the couch to hug her brother.

"Max and Raf are gonna have another new baby cousin-" Alec pointed out happily.

When Alec sat down, Clary sat up with watery eyes. "You're going to do just fine Isabelle. I'm happy for you as well."

Jace sat up too, scratching the back of his head. "You know you two dorks- I think you might just maybe be good parents."

Simon gave another grin of relief as they all came into a group hug. "Alright," Jace announced. "Dinner to celebrate the two new children coming into our lives?"

The rest of them erupted in laughter as they went out and dined. It was fine until they noticed a bunch of demons outside and fought them in the alleyway next to the restaurant. Izzy and Simon came back with scratches on their faces and coats, but at least they had half a good meal with their friends, and that was good enough for them, even if a Iratze was required.


	6. The Unexpected Enemy

There were on a mission- Clary and Izzy stood in the crowd of people in the club, eyes darting around for demons. Jace and Simon walked around, trying to figure out why they had been called there by a Shadowhunter.

Simon swiped a bead of sweat off his brow, turning towards Jace, who was swinging around his Seraph blade, annoyed.

"Why did they call us here?" Jace asked, digging his blade into the floor.

Simon shrugged. They stood in the hallway to the restrooms- a less crowded place to figure out a battle plan. But they didn't need one- there was no battle.

"Maybe we should help Clary and Izzy look around," Simon suggested, elbowing Jace. He elbowed Simon back. "Fine. I'll go look up at the second floor- you stay down here."

Simon nodded in agreement, finding his way back into the main party of the club. Music blaring- people dancing as usual. Simon watched as Jace ran up the stairs, and turned around to find Isabelle standing there.

"Izzy!" Simon said, surprised. She only grinned seductively, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her. Simon looked at her in confusion. They were on a mission- and Izzy never was like this on a mission.

"Isabelle, what's going on?" Simon asked loudly, trying to get his voice across.

Izzy only winked and put a finger up to her lips, gesturing him to be silent as she lead him into a closet. She closed it shut, slamming Simon against the wall and kissing him hard.

Simon gasped in surprise, Isabelle only taking the opportunity to shove her tongue into his mouth and kiss him harder, lifting a leg and wrapping it around his waist.

"Iz!" Simon breathed angrily. "We're on a mission!"

The girl pulled away for a moment, smirking. "Not before I ride you like a pony-"

The door slammed open.

"Simon? Simon!"

Another Izzy was standing there wide eyed. She must have not seen the other girls features exactly like hers in the shadows, but the Isabelle that had just walked in on them's eyes filled with rage and tears. "If you didn't want to raise a child with me- you could have told me instead of cheating on me. I trusted you!" She screeched. She slammed the door shut, and Simon could hear her sobbing drifting away.

What was going on?

"Who are you?" Simon spat to the other Isabelle.

She only grinned, touching his cheek. "Better than that Lightwood slut. Stay with me, and I will give you much better than she has."

Simon shook his head, disgusted, and pulled the girl away, bursting out the door. No one called his wife a slut. He quickly ran up the stairs to find the others- but he didn't see the Isabelle imposter follow him until he felt nails dig into his back and a hundred pounds wrapped around his waist.

"You know, Lovelace." She whispered. "Everyone adores you- how could they not after all you did for the Shadow World. Leave her for someone better."

Simon turned around, elbowing her in the chest as he began running away. He turned a corner and found an angry and crying Isabelle talking to Clary- but she instantly turned around to see Simon trip and fall into the floor, the girl still on top of him, pulling out a seraph blade. (The real) Isabelle jumped forward and kicked the imposter off Simon's back, and he scrambled away, watching as the two girls punched and kicked each other in a tussle. Soon the real Izzy had pinned down the other one, and she ushered over Jace to draw a de-glamorizing rune. The girl's body changed, revealing bright purple hair and a nasty expression that said she wanted to kill Izzy.

"Wait you?" Isabelle gasped. "You're the shadowhunter who ran away from the Maine institute-"

"Bitch," the other shadowhunter seethed. "You don't know how valuable your boyfriend is. He was going to be mine-"

Isabelle sighed. "Isn't it fun being famous."

Jace pulled the girl up and held her wrists behind her back. She was obviously a younger and inexperienced Shadowhunter, since her struggle consisted of trying to kick Jace while flailing her legs around.

"He should have never started getting his memories back!" The girl shouted. "He wouldn't remember you- stupid, shitty Izzy. You're too perfect! No one deserves to be that perfect!"

Isabelle's eyes sunk. She was obviously hurt, badly. "I understand Clary, Jace, Simon, Alec and I are famous, but you don't know the whole story, okay? I'm not perfect. My brother was murdered when I was sixteen. I almost died dozens of times. And all the time I think I'm not good enough for Simon- that he will leave me and find someone who would take better care of him than a stupid, emotional Lightwood."

The room was in silence for a moment, the shadowhunter girl still seething with anger.

"Something isn't right with this girl," Jace said. "We need to bring her back to the institute."

Clary agreed, taking place next to Jace. "We will go back. I'll leave you two alone." She told Izzy and Simon.

They lead the chaotic girl down the stairs, cursing and kicking at them. Isabelle slumped against the wall, sitting down with a sigh.

"Isabelle-"

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you thought you were cheating on me. Simon, I love you so much." Isabelle said softly.

Simon sat down next to her and let her lay her head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happened Izzy. I know that really hurt. But none of that is true- your not any of those things, and you're far from perfect-" Simon began.

"Thanks," Izzy snorted.

"But that's what I love about you. And Isabelle, I don't want you to ever think that I won't leave you, because I won't. For a long time- even now, I felt like you were the one who was gonna leave me for some hot shot Werewolf." He finished. Izzy's hand crept over to Simon's, lacing her fingers in his, the cold metal of his ring pressing into her skin.

"And that's why I love you Simon. You're not perfect either, but you make me whole. You're the first and only person I've actually fell in love with. Not just hooking up, or a two month boyfriend. It was that at first- but now," Her voice cracked. "I see how much you mean to me. I've said it before- I was afraid to fall in love and hell, I'm still afraid to love you. But I know I do. I'm sorry that girl did that to you."

He nodded, assuring it was okay and they stood up, making their way back to the institute.


	7. Grandmother

Isabelle was now a good five months pregnant and Simon had insisted for her to keep staying at the institute until she had her baby along with Simon when his job was over in two months.

But Isabelle felt useless not doing her job, and so she used most of that time to train. Sometimes by herself.

She punched a punching bag harder, wiping sweat off her forehead. Her dark hair was bunched up in a bun, it was five in the morning and she was restless, pulling on a sports bra and sweatpants before going to the training room and punching and kicking everything vigorously. She was lost in the music blaring in her earbuds, not paying attention to anything else until she heard a familiar voice saying her name loud enough to hear even with the music.

Izzy took an earbud out, turning around to see her mother there. Her mother hadn't been here in months- why was she here now from Idris?

Isabelle's throat immediately dried and her stomach clenched in knots of nervousness. "Yeah?" She replied, taking a towel and wiping the sweat off her face.

Her mom looked particularly stern- which didn't help with Izzy's already forming anxiety.

Maryse stepped into the training room, looking at Isabelle with a blank expression.

"Is there something you care to tell me?" Maryse asked, raising a brow.

Isabelle shook her head no, scratching the back of her neck. A certain tense air swam around the two of them.

"You've been gaining a lot of weight lately, Isabelle Lightwood."

Isabelle flinched at the sound of her maiden name. She loved her family- but sometimes she just wished she wouldn't be a Lightwood. Such a notoriously bad name, and her whole young life was revolved around trying to restore the family name.

"Yeah, mom. Actually I have." Isabelle said as normally as she could, daring to look into her mother's eyes.

"Is there something you care to tell me?" Maryse repeated, grinding her teeth.

Isabelle looked down. "Well, if you already know, then why are you asking me?" She remarked.

Her mother huffed, clearly frustrated. "That swine of a Shadowhunter got you pregnant."

"Mom!" Izzy gasped. "Don't talk to Simon that way. It was both of our decisions."

Maryse pursed her lips. "Alright then. It's just hard to take him seriously when he used to be not only a mundane, but a vampire at that. He doesn't take his work seriously."

"That's not true-" she tried to whisper.

Isabelle squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back tears.

"Then leave."

"What?" Maryse was taken aback angrily.

"Leave. From then on my child does not have a grandmother on her mother's side if she is tainted with mundane and vampire blood," Isabelle said simply.

Her mother turned around and stomped down the stairs and turned back to her daughter.

"You are disgusting children. First your brother hooking up with another man, and now you with a non-pure shadowhunter and disobeying her mother. My only child is dead. You have never been my children." She spat before walking away.


	8. Newcoming

Izzy had told Simon about what her mother said, and the night was solemn. Being the type of person he was- he was most insecure about it. And now his mother in law called him a tainted swine.

But a month passed and it was forgotten, And no one had seen Maryse since. Simon assured Izzy he would always be there for her and if her mother didn't want to be a part of her life, she didn't have to be.

Clary had recently had her baby- a healthy baby boy with no health complications. Ever since, Jace had taken a flustered and tired demeanor, running around catering to Clary and his son as well as the institute, even if Izzy told them she would help and tried to keep up the duties of the institute, insisting Jace needed to spend more time with Clary and his baby.

The night settled in, and Isabelle closed her door shut tiredly. With all of everything going on Izzy realized she hadn't even had a minute to decide what her child's name would actually be. Clary had decided on Greyson Wayland- a beautiful yet fairly uncommon name.

And now Isabelle had to pick a name just as well. She wanted it to be beautiful- something similar to her or Simon's name.

She began scrawling down names on a notepad, chewing on the end of her pen as she thought. It shouldn't be common- something unique and pretty with a hint of Shadowhunter heritage to it. She didn't know whether it was supposed to be a girl or boy yet, but Izzy thought a gender neutral or leaning towards that name would be better anyways.

She eventually fell asleep with the notepad thrown on the end of the bed, snoring splayed out all over the bed.

Simon had come back early from his trip, and he planned to surprise Izzy- but when he came in to see her sleeping, he just smiled and knew she was tired. He picked up the notebook and laid it on her bedstand, assuming she was thinking of names when they were scattered all over the paper, a few viciously scribbled out.

He took out the ponytail she had fell asleep with and swiped a damp washcloth over her old makeup before adjusting her into the bed and tucking her in.

He flicked off the lights and crawled into bed alongside her, excitedly smiling at the soon coming arrival of the baby.

Isabelle prodded Simon up with a grin. "When did you get back?"

Simon sleepily yawned, sitting up to see Isabelle with a rumpled bed head the next Morning. Not at all sexy like people expected.

"Sorry Iz! I got back last night and tucked you in. I've got one more week of work that I leave for tomorrow, and then I'm staying here with you to help prep for the new guy," He explained.

Izzy smiled back, pulling him in for a hug before giving him a long kiss. "It's been awhile since I've tasted those lips," she said softly. "Almost two weeks has it been? You've been in Alaska for that long?"

Simon nodded. "I missed you," he said, rubbing her shoulder and leaning in to kiss her again.

Their lips met slowly again, heat expanding in Isabelle's chest. She pulled away.

"I'm gonna get us some coffee. You rest, nerd." With that she opened the door and walked out, heading to the kitchen and making a pot of coffee. Once finished, she tucked two mugs under her arm and carried the coffee back to the room.

Simon put down the notebook Izzy was brainstorming in last night he was reading and gratefully took a mug in which Isabelle poured coffee.

"Curse you and your batman mug you bought me," Izzy grumbled as she poured her own cup.

They sat together on the bed, sipping from each steaming cup for a moment.

"By the way," Simon noted. "I like the names. Emeraude and Katherine are nice girl names, and I like Alberto and Harry as well."

Izzy shrugged. "I was just jotting down some random ideas. Feel free to add. I don't think I'll be able to choose one until it's born."

Simon scattered down a few of his own ideas. Isabelle took another sip of coffee, letting the warmth of the liquid fill her body in the cold room. She gave a delighted sigh as Simon tossed the notebook over and drained the rest of his coffee. Izzy took her sweet time sipping the rest of hers, seeing his impatient expression. She finally laid the cup on the nightstand, sitting on Simon's lap and nestling her head under his neck.

"I had an idea, Iz." He said suddenly. She pulled her head out and looked at his full expression.

"I mean, of course if you want to. I was wondering if you wanted to move out of the institute? Just have that be our job when needed and live somewhere else- close of course." He asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Actually, Simon, that sounds great."

"It does?"

"Yes," Izzy assured him. "There's plenty of reasons why we should get our own apartment, and as long as we're close to the institute we should be fine. Live in the city and not stuck in this church. I mean it's lovely here- but after living here for twenty-two so years it would be a lovely change."

And so came the new adventure of finding an apartment- looking online for anything within the two mile radius.

They found a few that Izzy assured she would check out, and laid the laptop on the floor.

She straddled her legs over Simon's, pulling him in for a long awaited hungry kiss after so long. He kissed back, tipping her over so she was on her back and Simon was lifting her nightgown off. But she was only content for being on the bottom for so long, pushing him back into the pillows and pulling Simon's own shirt and underwear off.

Isabelle slipped her own off, throwing them on the floor before returning and lowering herself eagerly onto Simon. She rocked her hips back and forth slowly while Simon buried his face in her chest, kissing her breasts softly.

And then of course, even with Izzy's ability to bite her lip and stay silent, Alec knocked on the door.

"Alec, stay out!" She yelled through the door. She waited one more moment to assure he wouldn't come in before returning her attention to Simon.

Alec was stupid. "Izzy, I really need-" he began, walking in. Upon seeing her on top of Simon, and Simon looking away from her chest to see Alec with surprise, Alec fell back, startled, as the two stumbled around to wrap a blanket around themselves.

Izzy wrapped one around herself like a dress, stomping out into the hallway angrily.

"Alec- just like when I was younger, I won't say it again. When I don't want you to come into my room," she said through gritted teeth, her voice raising as Alec scrambled back. "You do not come into my room."

She huffed before storming back to her room, pulling on clothes next to Simon, the lustful mood ruined. "That there, is another reason why we should get our own apartment."


	9. Preparation

"Done with work!" Simon sighed, walking into the institute. Upon seeing Izzy waiting in the main room, he pulled her in for a kiss. At last- they would spend time together. And there was only a few more months until the baby was born.

It showed- And Izzy had wistfully began wearing sweaters or flowy blouses and long skirts instead of her usual tight dresses.

"So Simon- I know you might be tired-"

"Actually, I got great sleep last night-" Simon said.

"Okay," Isabelle grinned. "Then we can go out and do a few things. Since I can't cook, let's go out to breakfast. I found a few apartments to look at, and I'm sure it's probably a good idea to go to the store and look at a few things if we agree on a place we like."

"Great- I'll pay Iz! Let's go-" He held out a hand and began to drag her out, and she followed snorting with laughter.

"Goodness Simon- you are excited. We're just looking for an apartment."

"But Isabelle!" He complained. "You don't understand, this is our apartment. Our first one. For our first child."

Izzy shrugged in some sort of agreement as they made their way to a nearby diner.

The place was just a little New York eatery- big windows and booths lining the walls. An open kitchen in which Simon could see chefs scraping eggs and meat off the grill.

They sat down next to each other, skimming over the menu while hands were clasped with each other after being away for so long.

After the waitress came by and Isabelle asked for a meticulous order of food- in which Simon looked at her strangely and ordered his coffee and omelette.

"There's no way you're eating all that food-" Simon pointed.

Isabelle twirled a bit of hair around her finger and glared at him. "I'm hungry. I'll pay for my own food if it's too much."

Simon shrugged, throwing his arms up in defense. "So, how's our little one doing?"

Izzy raised a brow. "I don't know. How do you think their doing?"

Simon gave a joking glare at her before moving a hand down to her stomach. "They're kicking," Simon noted.

Isabelle sighed. "Obviously. It's my body their kicking. But yes, we're both hungry I presume, so I hope they get the food here soon."

Simon only grinned at his wife, watching as she picked up the mug of coffee the waitress had just placed in front of her, putting the cup to her lips.

"So," Simon continued. "Movies tonight? There's a new horror one I want to see."

Isabelle laid her cup of coffee down. "Obviously, nerd. Nothing like scaring the baby with The Exorcist or a good Saw film."

He looked at her.

"Yes, that was sarcastic. Of course I'll go see a movie with you."

Suddenly the bell to the diner jingled and in walked Magnus.

"Oh, Isabelle darling!" Magnus greeted. "We will really have to catch up and drag Alec on a shopping trip soon. So I've heard you're having a little one?"

Izzy turned and smiled to see Magnus. "Good to see Max and Raf have a little cousin," Magnus smiled. "Well you guys have fun, I've got to get some takeout for Alec."

It was a quick conversation but it was obvious Magnus was busy, and their food was placed on the table.

A stack of pancakes, a mushroom and spinach omelette, and four slices of bacon later, Izzy was picking at her teeth with a toothpick, looking down at Simon's plate. He was still picking at his food, staring astounded at Isabelle's empty plates.

The silence was interrupted by Izzy yet again. "I'm still hungry, I don't know why. Can I have your potatoes?"

Simon wasn't that hungry and let her have them.

After breakfast they walked around, Izzy holding several fliers for potential new homes.

They looked at three- one was immediately vetoed for its disgusting rat problem and sketchy inhabitants. The other two were just as good- they just had to decide between a smaller apartment just two streets down from the institute, or a larger one farther from the institute.

They chose the closer one, simply because it was a good view and a beautiful place.

They would start moving in a few days from now once all the paperwork was processed.

After looking at Ikea for two hours and buying a couch and dining table, and of course a good horror movie, they headed home, excited for the new course of their lives.


End file.
